


The Situation

by gravity_always_wins



Series: Situation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: POV First Person, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity_always_wins/pseuds/gravity_always_wins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has always been this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This was written with unhealthy, dependent relationships in mind. I have never experienced one nor am I really close to a person who has but I hope I managed to capture the feeling. Please tell me any mistakes I made since English isn't my first language. This is crossposted on fanfiktion.de.  
> Ann

**The Situation**

 

Break me up and rebuild me  
Pour me out, then fill me  
Leave me like an uninhabited home  
  
Let me loose, then restrain me  
Make me god and then shame me  
Blow me away like I am only foam  
  
Do you think I can't see  
Just because I don't say  
What we will be  
What come, that may  
  
Throw me out, then take me back  
Count my sins and then lose track  
Only our bound keeps me on the ground  
  
Follow me, then turn away  
Take the lead, lead me astray  
I'll follow around until I am found  
  
Break me  
Make me  
Take me  
Forsake me


End file.
